mY liittLe angeL
by pOlii-chan
Summary: ella se esta arriesgando... es hora de la verdad... aun que una mentiira ella dira... "Sasuke-kun en un relacion debe haber confianza y no te he sido franca" "de que habla?" "sigueme"... "Sa...kura..."
1. Chapter 1

My Little angel

pOlii-chan

Una mañana en la villa de Konoha, se encontraba un muchacho dirigiéndose al Instituto de la villa, iba 1 hora temprano, le gustaba estar solo, pensando o simplemente disfrutaba del silencio.

Él era el más popular en el instituto, si el es Sasuke Uchiha. El es realmente guapo para sus 15 años con su cabello rebelde negro azulado y ojos negros como la noche, un cuerpo moldeado muy atlético, el es un "poco" egocéntrico al igual que orgulloso… pero lo que más lo destacaba era su frialdad solo con sus "amigos" no era tan frio, pues son sus verdaderos amigos como Naruto Uzumaki; un joven de la misma edad que Sasuke, Naruto es muy alegre e hiperactivo y además muy guapo con sus ojos azules y cabello rubio, Neji Hyuuga; un joven de 16 años muy atractivo con sus ojos perlados y su cabello café largo, Sabaku no Gaara, un joven de la misma edad con su pelo pelirrojo y ojos acua, Shikamaru Nara un chico demasiado problemático, pero atractivo, Kiba Inuzuka un joven muy hiperactivo pero no más que Naruto y siempre está con él su fiel amigo Akamaru un cachorrito de pelaje blanco, Shino Aburame un chico silencioso y capaz.

Al llegar al Instituto lo vio muy vacio, pues como no como dijimos antes iba demasiado temprano, subió a la azotea de la escuela, donde hay una hermosa vista de la villa… el siempre iba a ahí para distraerse y pensar, pero esta vez vio algo o más bien alguien en la azotea.

Vio algo que se iluminaba de ese algo salía un resplandor amarillo, vio que tenia 2 grandes alas y vio una cabellera ¿rosa? Eso era extraño para él, vio como ese algo se giraba hacia el… y vio un joven de ojos verdes y piel blanca, vio como ella de repente desapareció, el solo se quedo pensativo… quien era ella… acaso era un demonio, no era realmente hermosa para serlo… entonces que sería…

Llego la hora de clases, Sasuke solo pensaba en aquella aparición, era realmente bonita, de donde era… o más bien que era

Teme que te pasa… te noto extraño ¡dattebayo! – dijo Naruto

No es nada dobe…

Mmm… de hecho no has molestado a las barbies tercermundistas…- dijo Neji

No tengo nada- dijo un poco irritado

Ok… ok… no te enojes- dijeron todos

Me voy… no tengo ganas de estar acompañado… se retiro de su asiento moviéndose a uno más lejano…

Para él sus clases fueron de lo más lentas, ya era hora de salida y decidió irse a su hogar…

Lamentablemente vivía solo ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente y tenía su hermano del cual no sabía nada.

Cuando llego a su a hogar, lo único que lo recibió fue su pequeño cachorro, un labrador negro al igual que sus ojos, ahora él entiende cuando dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños. Subió hacia su habitación, dejo la mochila aun lado de la cama, daba gracias a que era viernes, descansaría todo el fin de semana…

Se recostó en la cama y solo pudo pensar en aquella aparición… se quedo pensando hasta que los brazos de Morfeo lo atraparon.

Se despertó después de 2 horas, y decidió ir a darle un paseo a su cachorro…

Vamos Lucario(n/a: veo mucho pokemon xD)

Tomo a su cachorro y le puso su corea, salieron de la "casa" para irse a pasear por un momento, fueron al parque y Sasuke se encontró con una cachorrita blanca, era un huski blanco con ojos celestes.

Te perdiste bonita… ven te llevare a mi casa… luego tu dueño te ha de buscar…

Sasuke tomo en brazos a la cachorrita mientras la perrita mientras Lucario lo seguía. Camino por un gran rato… hasta llegar a su hogar, noto una casa junto a la suya… se asusto hace una hora no estaba, realmente es día era extraño…

Era una casa blanca hermosa de 2 pisos, un gran jardín trasero y frontal lleno de flores, la parte de atrás con una mesita para comer, y una piscina no tan lujosa pero si grande, el estaba tan atento viendo esa casa, pero un voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

Tikal… ¿Dónde estás?... amorcito…- escucho una hermosa voz tan melodiosa y pacifica… Sasuke observo como la cachorrita de sus brazos se emocionaba al oír ese nombre,

Puede que tú seas Tikal ¿verdad?- le susurro Sasuke a la cachorrita, y ella solo se emociono mas…

Sasuke se fue acercando a la casa… y vio a una jovencita de su edad agachada por los matorrales y plantas buscando a su perrita…

Creo que esto es lo que buscas no… - dijo Sasuke tras la joven…

La muchacha al oírlo se volteo lo más rápido dejando ver su rostro, a Sasuke casi se le cae la cachorrita al verla era… era… ¡era ella!

Sus ojos verdes, su cabello rosa, su piel blanca y perfecta… era la chica de la mañana pero donde está lo que era en la mañana puede que ella solo era una coincidencia y una aparición o algo ella era normal y hermosa…

Oh… mi Tikal… donde te habías metido mi niña…muchas gracias…- dijo la joven con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al mismo Sasuke

De nada…la- la- enco-n-tre en- el par-que…- dijo con un "poco" de nerviosismo

Jaja…muchas gracias deberás no sabes lo que hubiera hecho si no la encontraba…

Hmp…

Como se llama el rescatista de mi perrita…- dijo otra vez con esa sonrisa

Sasuke Uchiha…- dijo sonrojado…- y tu…

Sakura… Sakura Haruno…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos sonriendo…

_Mmm… flor de cerezo…hermoso nombre…-_ pensó cierto Uchiha…


	2. mi nuEva amiiga

My Little angel

pOlii-chan

**Capitulo 2…**

**Puedo conocerte mejor…**

Sasuke miraba como Sakura acariciaba a la cachorrita y la mimaba… parecía un ángel… algo muy ilógico para él, si solo supiera un secretito que ella tiene…

"Creo que seremos vecinos Sasuke-kun…"- dijo Sakura animadamente…

"¿Sasuke-kun?..."- pregunto Sasuke

"pues ese es tu nombre… no"- dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos…

" si pero no muchos me llaman Sasuke-kun con esa emoción…"- dijo Sasuke correspondiendo la mirada a Sakura

"¿Cuál emoción Sasuke-kun?"- pregunto Sakura curiosa

"Como…"- hizo una pausa- "mi madre… ella lo decía de una forma… que me confortaba"

"Oh… yo pensé que muchos te decían así…"- dijo Sakura

" no solo las mujeres que me quieren llamar mi atención… pero lo dicen muy… hipócrita o sin importancia"

"eso significa que no te puedo decir Sasuke-kun?"-

"si puedes…"- dijo sonriendo (n/a: sonriendo… Sasuke… omg!)

"ya está anocheciendo... será mejor que entre…"- dijo Sakura mirando al cielo…

" si será lo mejor"- dijo Sasuke también mirando el cielo

Bueno… hasta mañana Sasuke-kun que duermas bien" – dijo sonriéndole…

"Buenas noche Sakura…"

Así los 2 se metieron a sus respectivos hogares, Sasuke al entrar se dirigió a la cocina a servirse algo de cenar y también darle algo a Lucario, el se hizo un ramen instantáneo y a Lucario le sirvió un plato de croquetas. Sasuke subió a su habitación junto con Lucario, miro por la ventana y se veía la ventana de Sakura, ella estaba entre bailando y cantando una canción… se veía como una pequeña niña bailando… tan "angelical" otra vez con esa palabra, pensó él, la seguía mirando como en trance, se lo hacía muy sensualmente y a la vez tiernamente y todo lo hacía con una sonrisa eso cautivaba mas a nuestro Uchiha.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se levanto un poco tarde, ya que era sábado, se levanto y miro por la ventana, y vio a Sakura en el patio de ella jugando con Tikal.

Sasuke estaba embobado viendo su sonrisa… hasta que una voz la saco de su trance

"¡oye Sasuke-kun no quieres venir a comer!"- dijo o más bien grito Sakura desde su jardín, si que tiene pulmones, pensó Sasuke

"si… en un momento voy…" grito de igual manera para que Sakura lo escuchara, ella solo se limito a sonreírle…

Sasuke se cambio rápido, se puso unos jeans azul marino y una camisa negra, al igual que sus zapatos, (n/a: tengo... tengo la camisa negra 

porque negra tengo el alma (8) Jaja) y tomo a Lucario y salió a casa de Sakura

Cuando llego se quedo petrificado al ver como iba vestida, una falda 6 dedos arriba de la rodilla de color blanco y una blusa de tirantes rosa pálido que realzaba su cabello y ojos, y unos convers rosas para combinar, realmente hermosa; pensó Sasuke...

- " y tengo la comida Sasuke-kun... espero que te guste" - dijo con una gran sonrisa que cautivo al moreno

-"...si"- Sasuke se limito a responder...vio como Sakura se metía en la casa (n/a: estaban afuera en esas mesitas de patio con sombrilla y todo) y llego con 1 bandeja que traía 2 platos y 2 vasos- "deja te ayudo"

- "muchas gracias Sasuke-kun"- dijo sonriéndole

- "de nada..."- dijo sonrojándose y volteando hacia otro lado y como nuestra Sakura es muy inocente...

- "Sasuke-kun estás enfermo"- dijo con cara de inocente-  
¿porque estas rojo?

- "n...no...e...es...na...da..."- dijo sonrojándose mas...

- "seguro es que ahora estas mas rojo..."- dijo tímidamente

- " ya te dije que no es nada..." - dijo poniendo la bandeja en la mesa, aparto la silla de Sakura para que se pudiera sentar ella y luego él, como todo un caballero...

- "sabes algo Sasuke-kun..."- dijo mirando al cielo

-" ¿qué pasa...?"- dijo un tanto curioso...

- " eres... mi primer...amigo..."- dijo volteándose a otro lugar para que no viera... eso era algo penoso... para ella...

- "enserio..."- dijo Sasuke sorprendido

- "me temo que si..."- dijo mirando al piso...

- "pues en ese caso...seré el mejor amigo que tengas"- dijo sonriendo (n/a: genial mas apocalipsis...)

- " gracias Sasuke-kun"- diciendo esto los 2 se dispusieron a comer, chalaron y rieron como si se conocieran desde antes...

Para Sasuke fue la tarde más feliz que haya vivido, no sabía porque se pero se sentía demasiado cómodo con Sakura, verla sonreír, verla jugar, verla comer, tan solo con verla se sentía bien, no sabía por qué…

Sasuke estaba jugando con los dos cachorros, estaba tan entretenido hasta que vio a Sakura con los pies en la piscina, para el se veía una Diosa, verla con los ojos cerrados gustando del viento y viendo como su hermoso cabello se movía al compas del viento, realmente hermosa.

Sakura solo pensaba, pensaba, pensaba en mil y un cosas, se sentía extraña, ya que no se sentía ella misma desde que llego, no quería recordar esos dolorosos recuerdos, así que decidió distraerse un momento…

"Oye Sasuke-kun podrías venir un momento…"- dijo con cara de inocente

"Si..."- Sasuke se levanto y se acerco donde estaba, cerca de la piscina

"Más cerca…- dijo Sakura tomando a Sasuke de la espalda dándole un abrazo…- Sasuke-kun…"

"Si…sa…sa…ku…ra…"- dijo muy pero muy pero muy sonrojado

"Yo…- Sakura tomo fuerzas y con un brazo lanzo a Sasuke a la piscina...- "tehehehe necesitaba vengarme…"- dijo con una inocente sonrisa

"Hmp… y eso que pensé que eras un ángel…"

"Eh… ¿co…como Sasuke-kun?"- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

"No eres tan inocente Sakura…"

"Jajaja…."- dijo aliviada

Mmm se preguntaran por que Sakura le hiso eso a Sasuke verdad… pues

**Flash back…**

_Sasuke y Sakura estaban comiendo hasta que…_

"_tienes calor Sakura"- pregunto Sasuke_

"_si… hace demasiado calor"- dijo Sakura _

"_está bien… y como soy buen amigo te ayudare contra el calor _

"_¿enserio Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Si…"- dijo gritando y tirándole un vaso de agua en el pelo_

_Sasuke-kun…- dijo haciendo pucheros_

_Jajaja… soy buen amigo verdad…_

_Hmp… que malo eres Sasuke-kun…_

**Fin de flash back**

"al menos ya me pude vengar Sasuke-kun…"- dijo sonriendo

"Jaja… bueno me ayudas a pararme…"- dijo Sasuke

"claro"- se acerco para tomarle la mano a Sasuke pero cuando la tomo Sasuke la tumbo al agua con el

"Enserio que eres muy malo Sasuke-kun…"-dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros

"Lo sé…"- dijo Sasuke…- "siento que… estamos yendo muy rápido nunca sentí esta confianza con nadie"

"yo… también siento lo mismo Sasuke-kun"

"_con solo decir que siento algo en mi pecho al ver tus ojos, algo cálido y acogedor"- _pensó Sasuke…

"de hecho… siento que nos hemos visto antes…"

"Yo también"- dijo Sasuke- _siento que me estoy enamorando de Sakura…- _pensó Sasuke

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron un rato en la piscina jugando, al salirse ya era muy tarde, y toda su ropa estaba mojada, Sakura fue adentro por un par de toallas, le dio una a Sasuke y con una ella se tapo, Sasuke veía que Sakura aun tenia frio, así que se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás... y

Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón... puede que se esté enamorando de Saura...


	3. sueñOs rarOz

My Little angel

pOlii-chan

**Capitulo 3… sueños raros**

Al día siguiente, ya era Domingo; Sasuke se levanto a las 11 de la mañana, desayuno algo ligero y le dio algo para Lucario, salió un momento a caminar, solo... como lo hacía cada Domingo en la mañana, para reflexionar, se sentó en una banca del parque, puso su rosto en sus manos y los codos en las rodillas (n/a: típica pose de Sasuke) vio como niños y niñas, hombres y mujeres, ancianos y ancianas pasar por donde él se encontraba.

Se paro y se dirigió a su casa, no era un largo trayecto pero antes de dirigirse a la mansión, vio la casa de Sakura, subió hasta la ventana con la ayuda de una escalera, la joven pelirosa había dejado la ventana abierta, Sasuke entro y la vio aun dormida; miro el reloj de la mesita de 

noche... 12:59 p.m...(Dormilona) pensó Sasuke hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos...

Sakura está con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y no dejaba de moverse... como si algo le estuviera pasando en el sueño...

-" Sasuke...kun...no lo hagas...- dijo entre susurros pero Sasuke escucho perfectamente... lo que dijo la joven lo dejo petrificado... y sin habla...

- "(que estará soñando Sakura...)"- pensó Sasuke...cuando vio que estaba a punto de despertar salió de la habitación

- "NO SASUKE!"- grito Sakura sudando y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ese sueño la dejo con la piel de gallina, porque... había soñado eso...

. Sueño de Sakura.

Ella estaba en el parque jugando con Tikal, se mostraba una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos una pisca de inocencia, todo es bosque de ensueño se empezó

A desvanecer dejando el antes cielo azul en uno rojizo y las nubes antes blancas y esponjadas a unas negras y maléficas... Sakura no sabía qué hacer, quería correr pero no podía sintió algo sujetar sus piernas y brazos... SERPIENTES...Sakura empezó a gritar y llorar de desesperación, las lágrimas caían solas por sus suaves mejillas rosadas, noto como 2 sombras se aproximaban uno alto y uno de estatura mediana... el alto cabello largo y cuerpo escuálido, ojos malignos y cara pálida... y el mediano... abrió sus ojos dejando caer más lágrimas...

-"Sasuke-kun..."- dijo en susurro... mientras notaba como Sasuke se acercaba...

-"hmp... veo que ya captaste... verdad... mo-les-tia"- dijo en un tono frio desgarrando el alma de Sakura...

Sakura noto una marca en el hombro de Sasuke... conocía esa marca, y solo la podía hacer... Orochimaru..

-"veo que ya me reconociste verdad cerezo..."- dijo Orochimaru en una voz que daba demasiado miedo...

- "déjame ir"- suplico Sakura... sabía lo que le podían hacer... lo sabía perfectamente...

-"vamos amor... no te pongas en ese plan" - dijo Sasuke acariciando la mejilla de Sakura y con la otra sus piernas...

-"Sasuke-kun... no lo hagas..."- dijo entre lagrimas...

-" lo siento niñita pero no puedo detenerme..." - dijo Sasuke colocándose en el cuello y mordiéndolo... dejando una marca casi igual a la de Sasuke...

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"- grito Sakura con un dolor demasiado fuerte en el hombro..., y las serpientes aun no se retiraban de su lugar, más bien empezaron a subir al cuerpo de Sakura...

-"NO SASUKE!"- grito Sakura saliendo de la pesadilla

.Fin del sueño de Sakura.

Sakura con tan solo recordar un dolor invadía su ser Sasuke sería capaz de hacerle eso... su mejor amigo, temía a que si podría, tenía demasiado miedo, esa era una de las razones por las cuales Sakura no quería venir a la Tierra... a que la vinieran a destrozar...

Sakura lloraba amargamente abrazándose así misma para no sentirse sola...

- "Tal vez caminar me ayude a despejarme"- dijo Sakura saliendo de su casa, lo que no sabía es que un par de ojos negros miraban su andar, el Uchiha menor la siguió lento pero seguro.

Sakura llego al mismo parque donde estuvo Sasuke, ella se sentó bajo un cerezo, dándole a Sakura un tonalidad de belleza natural, Sasuke se le quedo viendo un momento, quedando embobado como en la tarde de 

ayer, el sol iluminaba su rostro, el viento movía su larga cabellera en su movimiento y las flores de cerezo caían dando un perfecto fondo a la imagen que Sasuke miraba anonado...

Sasuke subió a una rama de árbol cayendo su cabeza frente a Sakura, ella se asusto pero al saber que era él, no tuvo más temor, Sasuke vio rastros de lágrimas en aquellos orbes jade, que habría soñado Sakura en la mañana...

-"porque estuviste llorando"- dijo Sasuke con un tono de preocupación

-" no es nada Sasuke-kun yo..."- no sabía que decirle temía a lo que le fuera a decir que tuvo una pesadilla con el...

-"dime... o no confías en m"-dijo Sasuke bajando del tronco y poniéndose aun lado de su pelirosa favorita

-" una pesadilla...solo me asuste un poco"- mintió no quería decirle que él era el que ocasiono un pavor en esa pesadilla

-"mmm... pues yo estaré aquí para protegerte"- dijo Sasuke abrazándola, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de nuestra pelirosa

"gracias Sasuke-kun..."- dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos y acomodándose mejor sobre Sasuke. Aun temia que lo de su sueño pero sabia que Sasuke-kun nnca le haria daño... o mas bien eso la hizo pensar


	4. celOso!

My Little angel

pOlii-chan

**Capitulo 4… celoso**

Al siguiente, por desgracia para todos era lunes, Sasuke se puso su uniforme, que consistía en una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones azul marino y unos tenis blancos. Su cabello igual de siempre... rebelde imposible de peinar.  
Desayuno una frutas frescas y le sirvió algo a Lucario, salió de su "casa" y paso frente a la casa de Sakura, y la vio barriendo la entrada con una Falda larga morada y una blusa purpura pastel.  


- "Hey Sakura que tu no iras a la escuela?"- pregunto observando a la Haruno sin el uniforme...

- "oh... hola Sasuke-kun... emm que es escuela..."- dijo con una mirada inocente

- "¿que no ibas a la escuela cuando estabas en tu otra ciudad?"

- "mmm no..."

- "mmm bueno, es un lugar donde... estudias...cosas importantes,.. creo.."

-"ohh... y tu si vas a ir"- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-" por desgracia si..., peo regresare por la tarde"

-"mmm, está bien, mucha suerte Sasuke-kun"- dijo con una sonrisa

-" si, gracias..."- dijo yéndose y viendo como Sakura se despedía de lejos...

Sasuke se fue a la escuela, todo el día tenia en la mente a su Sakura.

- "oye teme en que tanto piensas"- pregunto su gran amigo Naruto

- "si desde el viernes estas así, y ni has molestado a las barbies tercermundistas"-

-"conocía alguien...y..."- pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

- "WOW TEME YA TIENES NUEVO OBJETIVO- dijo gritando Naruto-Y QUE VAS A HACERLE, ENAMORARLA Y LUEGO BOTARLA O TU SABES ACOSTARTE CON ELLA"

-"no Naruto...ella es diferente..."- dijo Sasuke serio

-"wow... Sasuke enamorado..."- dijo Neji con una sonrisa

-"hmp..."- dijo Sasuke...-" es una vecina mía...no se cómo llego por ahí"

-"wuuuuuuuuuw Sasuke enamorado"-

-"hmp dejen de fastidiar"

Y así fue TODO el día de escuela todos los chicos preguntándole a Sasuke como eres su amor secreto, ya era salida y todos se reunían en la puerta principal, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Choji...

Estaban todos platicando, Sasuke volteo a un lado y divisó una cabellera rosa, Sasuke se empezó a sonrojar notoriamente, vio como se acercaba lentamente, vio que traía varias bolsas de mandado...Sakura venía con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados...

-"Sakura"- dijo Sasuke para que la chica pelirosa saliera de sus pensamientos

-"hola Sasuke-kun"- dijo sonriendo-" como te fue hoy"- dijo aun con esa sonrisa dejando idiotizados a la mitad de los hombres.

-"TEME...QUIEN ES ESTA BELLEZA"- dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Sakura

-"Dobe..."- dijo Sasuke con una notoria irritación

Muchos les preguntaron cómo se llamaba y muchas cosas a Sakura, poniendo a la chica con un notorio sonrojo, dejando a un Sasuke molesto, de repente notaron la presencia de alguien mas ayi...

- "hola feíta..."- dijo un chico...

-"konichiwa"- dijo Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa-"como te llamas?

-"Sai...y ¿tu feíta linda?"- dijo acercándose a ella

-"Sakura"- dijo sonriendo-"eres muy tierno Sai-kun"

-" y tu nombre es hermoso Sakura-chan" - dijo tomando la mano de Sakura y besándola, haciendo que se sonrojara esta...

Sasuke se molesto con ese tal acto que hacía con su pelirosa... no lo iba a permitir o no Sakura eres SUYA... pensó Sasuke...

- "Sakura mejor vámonos..."- dijo Sasuke tomándola del brazo...

-"si Sasuke-kun..."- dijo con una melodiosa voz- "nos vemos luego Sai-kun"- dijo despidiéndose de el

- "mmm creo que Sasuke-kun se a derretido...-" dijo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa...

- "yo también lo creo Ino"- dijo Tenten, con una sonrisa tierna

-"hmmm es el destino"-dijo Neji con una cara de sabiduría

-"rayos aquí viene el profesor del destino"- dijo Tenten molestando a Neji

-"hmp..."

-"enserio ya no te juntes mucho con Sasuke"

.con Sasuke y Sakura.

Sakura venía con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo muy felizmente, pero Sasuke aun estaba enojado por lo que paso entre Sakura y este tal Sai, o más bien una copia barata suya...  
Sasuke miraba de reojo a Sakura como ella sonreía y tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía realmente tierna.

-"Oye Sakura..."-

-"Mande Sasuke-kun"- dijo volteando a verlo a los ojos

-"mmm...querías comer conmigo... en mi casa?"- dijo Sasuke volteando a otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo  


-"claro Sasuke-kun, solo dejare mis cosas en mi casa y me cambiare"- dijo sonriendo

-"si...te esperare"- dijo mientras dejaba a Sakura en su casa e iba a preparar la comida para comer con Sakura

Mientras ella arreglaba las cosas en la alacena y se iba a cambiar, se puso un short de mezclilla no tan corto llegaba a 6 dedos arriba de la rodilla una blusa negra que realzaba su color de piel, cabello y ojos y por ultimo unos convers de bota negra. Le dio algo a Tikal y se fue a casa de Sasuke quien se apuraba en prepararle algo a su Sakura.


	5. mii priimEr bEsoO!

mY liittle angeL

pOlii-chan

**Capitulo 5… mi primer beso**

Sasuke estaba demasiado nervioso ya que temía que la comida que le estaba preparando a SU Sakura, preparo sushi y unas bolas de arroz, acompañado de un recién hecho jugo de naranja, se veía realmente delicioso, pero temía que a Sakura no le gustara.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, Sasuke se puso realmente nervioso, fue corriendo a la puerta y vio como esta vestida Sakura, realmente bella, la dejo pasar y la llevo directamente a la cocina y le quito la silla para que ella se sentara, mientras el ponía los platos ya con comida y tomo 2 vasos ya con jugo de naranja.

-"muchas gracias Sasuke-kun"- dijo sonriendo-"todo se ve delicioso"-

-"gracias Sakura"- dijo tomando su lugar frente la pelirosa y disponiéndose a comer

-"kyyyya! Sasuke-kun está muy delicioso"- dijo poniendo cara de niña pequeña al probar el primer bocado además haciendo que cierto moreno se sonrojara al máximo.

-"de nada Sakura"- dicho esto una comida silenciosa se dispusieron a hacer, ella disgustaba cada bocado sonriendo y con y con los ojos 

cerrados, haciéndola ver lo más tierna posible.

Al terminar, Sasuke tomo los 2 platos y los 2 vasos y los puso en el fregadero, Sakura seguía sentada, siguiendo con la mirada a Sasuke. Vio como Sasuke se acercaba a ella y

-" ven te quiero enseñar algo"- dijo tomando la mano de Sakura para levantarla de la silla

-"hai"- dijo nerviosa.

Subieron ala habitación de Sasuke, Sasuke puso a Sakura en la cama mientras el tomaba el control de la televisión y se sentaba junto a ella.

-"vamos ponte cómoda Sakura"- dijo Sasuke acostándose, Sakura lo imito y se acostó en el pecho de Sasuke, cosa que sorprendió mucho al Uchiha.

Estuvieron viendo televisión como 2 horas, y Sakura se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Sasuke, este no podía creer que tenia a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño dormida en su pecho, por primera vez sentía esas mariposas en el estomago, tomando vuelo pendiéndolo mucho más nervioso.

1 hora más tarde Sakura empezó a despertar, se puso más que roja viendo donde había dormido o más bien con quien.

-"hasta que despiertas"- dijo Sasuke apagando la tele y volteando a verla

-"gomen Sasuke-kun"- dijo sonriendo- "es que yo..."

no pudo continuar ya que Sasuke se había apoderado de sus labios, un beso tierno y cálido donde se demostraban muchas cosas, Sakura se lo tomo por sorpresa pero ya después correspondió y abrazo a Sasuke y el la tomo por la cintura, se separaron por la falta de aire. Sakura estaba totalmente roja al igual que Sasuke, Sasuke la tomo con sus brazos dándole un abrazo, dejando a Sakura confundida.

-" prométeme algo."-

-"que Sasuke-kun"-

-" Nunca me dejes, por favor"-

-Sakura solo sonrió y lo abrazo mas fuerte-" nunca te dejaría solo Sasuke-kun"- dijo con unas lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad.

Se quedaron un tiempo, así abrazados compartiendo el calor que cada quien daba, y solo ellos sabían el significado de ese calor y ese sentimiento.

-"Sakura estos 3 días me has hecho muy feliz, eres la primera persona que me hace sentir así, no sé realmente expresar este sentimiento que me das-

-" Sasuke-kun tu también me has hecho muy feliz, como ya te dije eres mi primer mejor amigo y el primero que me roba un beso- dijo sonrojándose.

-"y espero ser el único que te bese"- dijo mirándola seriamente

-"Sasuke-kun"- dijo sonrojándose-"por qué dices que quieres ser el único"- dijo inocentemente haciendo que Sasuke diera una risa disimulada- "de que te ríes Sasuke-kun"

-"pues quiero que seamos más que amigos"-

-" acaso quieres ser mi mejor amigo"- dijo sonriendo

-" no Sakura...emm como te digo..."- dijo Sasuke nervioso, realmente no sabía qué hacer... como le diría a Sakura que la quería... no sabía cómo- "emm quieres...quieres...quieres"- Sasuke estaba realmente rojo como tomate hasta que se le ocurrió una idea-" ¿tú sabes que es novia?"- dijo Sasuke si Sakura no sabía muchas cosas puede que no supiera ser una novia

-"emm no que es eso Sasuke-kun"- pregunto curiosa  


-" es cuando 2 jóvenes se aman y se quieren demasiado, no es un sentimiento de amigos o mejores amigos sino es un sentimiento especial que le tienes a esa persona, se lo demuestran con besos, abrazos y con palabras o también con acciones que demuestran ese amor que se tienen..."

-"ohh ósea que Sai es mi novio?"- pregunto haciendo que Sasuke se enojara pero lo contuvo

-" no Sakura... es un sentimiento MUCHO más fuerte"-

-"oh entonces tu eres mi novio Sasuke-kun-" dijo sonriendo con las mejillas rosadas

-" ¿quieres ser mi novia Sakura?"-

-"Claro Sasuke-kun!"- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente dejando a un Sasuke muy sonrojado- " ¿y que se supone que hacen los novios Sasuke-kun?"- dijo inocentemente

-"esto"- dijo dándole un tierno beso, haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera, Sasuke la dejo de besar y le dijo al oído-"solo yo te puedo besar... entendido Sakura"- dijo seriamente...

-"Hai Sasuke-kun"- dijo sonrojada-"te seré… como se decía así fiel"-dijo sonriendo-"yo te seré siempre fiel Sasuke-kun"

-_"más inocente no puedes ser… ¿verdad Sakura?- _pensó Sasuke


	6. mii pequeniiO secretOo!

My Little angel

pOlii-chan

**Capitulo 6**

"**mi pequeño secreto"**

Ya llevaba 4 días desde lo ocurrido con Sakura y Sasuke, y este último no la había vuelto a ver, ya no sabía qué hacer 4 días sin ella, era una tortura no ver su cabello rosado, sus ojos jade y sus labios a los cuales ya era adicto.  
Tan solo timbro la campana de la escuela que anunciaba la salida, el salió disparado a la casa de su ahora novia Sakura, dejando a TODO sus amigos con un signo de interrogación en sus caras

-"¿ahora que le pasara al teme?"- pregunto Naruto con casa de zorrito

-"puede que esté esperando a alguien"- dijo Ino con una cara picarona

-" que problemático es esto..."- dijo Shikamaru sentándose en el piso

-"al menos el ya se derritió no como otros"-dijo Tenten molestando a Neji...

-"deja de fastidiar"- dijo Neji ya irritado

-"nee los invito a Ichiraku..."- dijo Kiba mientras todos asentían y lo seguían.

(Con Sasuke)  
Sasuke corría rápido a la casa de Sakura, al llegar vio la puerta de enfrente abierta, entro y fue al patio y encontró algo que lo dejo atónito...  
Sakura con Sai... ¡besándose! lo que estaba viendo Sasuke le dolía mucho, pero noto algo, vio como Sakura se rehusaba... hasta que vio como Sakura lo empujo lejos de ella.

-"Sai-kun... déjame yo ya estoy con Sasuke-kun"- dijo dando pasos hacia atrás

-"vamos feíta linda tu sabes que quieres estar conmigo"- dijo acercándose mas y pegándola contra la pared.

-"NO DEJAME... UN QUE SE POCO DEL NOVIAZGO SE QUE LE TENGO QUE SER FIEL A SASUKE-KUN!"- dijo gritando enfadada

-"mmm si así quieres jugar"- dijo empezando a besar su cuello y sujetando sus muñecas, Sasuke no aguanto más y golpeo a Sai en la cara alejándolo suficiente de SU Sakura (n/a: muy posesivo)-"idiota ¿porque me golpeas?"  


-" por meterte con mi novia"- dijo tomando a Sakura por la cintura y juntándola a su pecho.

-"pronto volveré por ti Sakura, cuando estés sola"- dijo yéndose de ahí

-"Sakura... no te hiso nada ese patán"- dijo Sasuke preocupado

-" no solo me besaba... y yo no quería por que tu lo dijiste..."- dijo dejando caer lagrimas

-" y ¿por qué lloras?"- dijo sonriéndole a Sakura

-" porque te falle, dijiste que tu solo me puedes besar"-dijo cubriendo su carita para que no la viera llorar

-"eres demasiado inocente mi Sakura, no te preocupes nadie te volverá a hacer daño"- dijo abrazándola aun mas por la cintura y juntándola mas su pecho

-"gracias Sasuke-kun"- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de Sasuke-kun

-"donde habías estado"- dijo Sasuke aun con el abrazo

- " Sasuke... como ya somos una pareja- dijo sonrojándose-"te tengo que decir algo"- dijo seria

- " de que se trata?"- dijo Sasuke curioso

"eh leído que en una relación debe a ver confianza y creo que no te he dicho suficiente de mi…"

"¿de qué hablas?"

- "sígueme"- dijo tomando la mano de Sasuke y saliendo de su casa y dirigiéndose a un profundo bosque, Sasuke solo la seguía aunque ya quería saber que era lo que le quería decir, ya era de noche cuando 

Sakura se detuvo frente a un lago que reflejaba la luna y el viento llevaba flores de cerezo.

- "aquí quédate Sasuke-kun"- dijo y se dirigió al lago, Sasuke aun tenia la duda en la mente hasta que vio lo que pasaba  
Sakura se poso en el reflejo de la luna, haciendo unos sellos con sus manos y empezó a flotar un poco en el agua, Sasuke miro atónito a Sakura de su espalda aparecieron 2 grandes alas blancas, Sakura estaba siendo iluminada por un aura amarrillo tenue por todo su cuerpo, y la luna y las flores de cerezo que caían la hacían ver espectacularmente bella, Sasuke no lo podía creer era aquella chica la que vio aquella vez en la escuela.

-"Sa...Sakura"- dijo acercándose al igual que Sakura que ya estaba en tierra firme aun con sus alas

-"perdón por no haberte de hecho esto antes es solo que...tenía miedo"- hiso una pausa para ver el rostro de Sasuke el cual estaba maravillado-"por eso no tengo amigos...Sasuke-kun"- dijo soltando varias lagrimas-" todos al saber lo que era pensaron que los mataría o algo así..."-dijo cayendo de rodillas frente a Sasuke

-"Sakura"- dijo sonriendo-" yo nunca te dejare, seas un ángel, hada o un demonio, yo me enamore de ti porque yo sabias que eras un ángel, nunca creí que de verdad pero lo sabía"- arrodillándose frente a ella.

-"Sasuke-kun"- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente

-"y ¿porque estás aquí en la tierra?"- dijo Sasuke sentándose en bajo un cerezo y Sakura imitándolo aun transformada

-"bueno es porque tengo que cuidar que un sello maligno no posea a una persona que se residencia en este villa"-

-"oh ¿y sabes quién es?"-

-"no"- mintió Sabia que era Sasuke pero no lo quería mortificar

-"y ¿cómo lo sabrás?"-

-" puedo detectarlo, además de una forma u otra se podría decir que el vendrá a mi…"-

-"mmm...ya veo espero que no se uno de mis amigos"- dijo con una sonrisa, poniendo un poco triste a Sakura-" ¿sucede algo amor?"

-"no... Es que estoy cansada, es todo"- dijo sonriendo

-"ven te llevo a tu casa"- Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y ella solo se re transformaba en un humana  
Así los dos se fueron a sus casas. Sasuke veía como Sakura venia tambaleándose y con los ojos medio cerrados, Sasuke solo sonrió, se puso frente a Sakura y se incoó.

"vamos, sube… te ves un poco cansada…"- dijo volitando a verla

"gracias Sasuke-kun…"- dijo subiendo sobre Sasuke, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y Sasuke sostenía sus piernas.

"debe ser cansado transfórmate ¿verdad amor?"-

"hai"- dijo poniendo su rosto casi por el hombro de Sasuke…- "además… soy un poco débil…"

"claro que no… para mi eres fuerte"

"al menos me alientas, Jaja eres de lo mejor Sasu-kun"-

Gracias, vamos descansa, yo te levanto cuando lleguemos"-

"Hai"- Sakura empezó a cerrar sus orbes jade quedando dormida, Sasuke aun tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, nunca imagino una novia, como ángel, además ¿Quién es el chico del sello?, Sasuke estaba demasiado pensativo, pero algo no cavia…amaba como a nadie más a SU Sakura, su bella y hermosa ángel…

Llegaron a su destino, Sasuke despertó a Sakura y la bajo, ella iba entrar pero Sasuke le toma del brazo y la atrae hacia él, y le da un beso lleno de amor y deseo un poco pasional pero amoroso, se separaron por falta de aire y Sasuke se acerco al oído de Sakura y le susurro…

-"buenas noches mi pequeño angelito"-


	7. una miiRada inOcente

mY liittle angeL

pOlii-chan

**Capitulo 7**

"**Una mirada inocente"**

Sakura estaba viendo la luna desde su balcón, y la luna dejaba su piel mas blanca de lo normal y hacia ver esa mirada inocente que ella transmitía, si tu vieras esa mirada podrías decir que el agua es de dulce y ella lo creería, sí; tan así es inocente Sakura Haruno.

Ella tenía aquel brillo en sus ojos, es de tristeza y melancolía, solo la luna calmaba su dolor aunque una sonrisa de lado estaba en su rostro ¿Por qué? Por aun puede estar con SU Sasuke-kun

Ella pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, Sasuke ya sabía su secreto y su misión, si te acercas mas a Sakura verías lagrimas en sus ojos... como le diría a Sasuke que él era la persona del sello, después de pensar un rato se fue a dar una ducha con agua tibia para relajarse, se tomo un rato ya que seguía con lagrimas en los ojos, al salir se puso su ropa interior y se puso un camisón blanco haciendo lucir su hermosa figura, y realzando todas las partes de su cuerpo, se volvió al balcón, aun mojada y hacia un poco de frio pero eso a ella no le importaba, como calmaría el dolor que sentía dentro al ver que la persona que más amaba se retorcería de dolor en varios días.

Se recargo en la pared y es sus brazos recargados en sus rodillas, mientras lloraba, sus sollozos era fuertes ya que casi gritaba, y claro que fue percibido por cierto pelinegro. Sasuke salto al balcón de la pelirosa y la vio arrodillada llorando y se preocupo demasiado.

-"amor... amor que tienes"- dijo tomándola por los hombros  


-"Sasuke-kun...tengo miedo"- dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su amado

-"que Sakura, ¿a que le temes?"- Dijo preocupado

-"a ti"- dijo gritando y sollozando mas fuerte

-Sasuke se quedo impresionado, como que Sakura le temía miedo a él-" ¿co...como que a mí?"-

-"Sasuke-kun... no sé cómo decirte"- dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente

-"confía en mi amor...por favor"- dijo levantando el rostro de Sakura obligándola a esta a abrir los ojos y Sasuke los miro dando a Sakura protección y bienestar.

-" te acuerdas cuando te dije lo del sello"- Sasuke asintió-"bueno tu eres aquel joven que tendrá el sello"- dijo apartando la mirada dela de Sasuke

Sasuke estaba petrificado, el tendría la maldición...pero eso lo hizo pensar, acaso esa era la única razón por la que Sakura estaba con el...

-"¡es esa la razón por la que estás conmigo!"- dijo enojado casi empujando a Sakura

-" ¡NO! yo... me empezó a enamorar de ti desde que te vi desde arriba, siempre te cuidaba, no quería que nada te pasara."- dijo entre lagrimas por la reacción de Sasuke, y por instinto se alejo más de él.

-"Sakura lo siento..."-dijo abrazándola fuertemente-"temía a que solo me usaras"- dijo sin romper el abrazo

-"oh Sasuke-kun"-abrazándose más fuerte de Sasuke

-"Sakura estas empapada, hace un frio de mala muerte y tu mojada, te vas a venir enfermando"- dijo cargándola como si fuera una bebe y la acostó en la cama-"descansa, mi pequeño angelito"- dijo besándola tiernamente en los labios, se separo y se dirigía a la ventana para irse, 

pero la pelirosa lo ton del brazo.

-"no me dejes sola Sasuke-kun..."- dijo con esa mirada inocente

-" claro, esta vez me quedare contigo"- dijo acomodándose a un lado de Sakura en la cama, tomándola posesivamente por la cintura, mientras ella sonreía tiernamente.

-"Sakura..."-dijo Sasuke en un susurro al oído causándole un escalofrió a Sakura.

-"Mande Sasuke-kun"-dijo cerrando los ojos

-" ¿te digo que me llamo la atención de ti?"-ella asintió-"tu mirada, tan inocente como una pequeña niña, ese brillo que pidan que la protejan, que dice a gritos algo de amor, algo de cariño, desde que los vi, sentí una sensación en mi pecho, algo me decía que no tenias a nadie en este mundo y mira que tuve razón"- hizo una pausa-" además sentía que eras diferentes a todas las demás, tienes un carita de ángel y lo digo literalmente, eres reamente una lindura, Sakura...

-"Sasuke-kun...yo... desde siempre te cuide, yo morí a tu edad, y alguien me dio una oportunidad más de vivir con tan solo cubrir la misión de la que te hable, y bueno yo te veía cada día, cada vez que te ibas de casa y llegabas, cuando estabas solo ahí estaba yo atrás de ti, se podría decir que yo era tu ángel de la guarda..."- dijo Sakura volteándose y quedando frente a Sasuke, aun recostados en la cama.

-" es eso explica por que cuando me enferme hace 3 meses, sentía alguien velando por mi ¿eras tú?"- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-"hai"- dijo ella con una pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-"será mi turno, esta vez yo te cuidare"- dijo abrazándola mas fuerte de la cintura-" nunca te dejare, es una promesa, y JAMAS te hare daño.-"- dijo cerrando los ojos

-" ¿promesa Sasuke-kun?"- dijo Sakura imitando a Sasuke  


-"promesa"- dijo quedando los 2 en los brazos de Morfeo

Los 2 durmieron juntos, sintiéndose felices al tenerse uno a otro, compartiendo el calor, pero más tarde Sakura empezó a sudar y a tener problemas de respiración, Sasuke no lo noto ya que estaba profundamente dormido, pero Sakura se sentía sofocada que le estaría pasando.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke empezó a abrir los ojos, vio a su alrededor y noto que no estaba en su cuarto, vio un bulto junto a él cubierto por sabanas, el simplemente rio, quito las sabanas y se preocupo al ver el estado de Su Sakura...

"amor… ¡AMOR QUE TIENES, POR QUE NO REPSIRAS!


End file.
